


Intelligent, Powerful Women Still Giggle About Sex

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Whoa, I think I've just seen too much."





	Intelligent, Powerful Women Still Giggle About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Intelligent, Powerful Women Still Giggle About Sex**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy, Lauren, CJ, Nora, Donna, Evelyn Baker Lang   
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Humor/Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "Whoa, I think I've just seen too much."  
**Written:** 2005-10-29  
**Author's Note:** This is #20 on the **Love Connection** series. Celebrate good times c'mon! This is for Monica, who has been my constant source of laughter, comfort, and kept the Nancy muse alive. 

Nancy stood over the gas grill, turning her steak kabobs. The IPod played _Doin' It_ and the National Security Advisor swayed her hips to the hip-hop beat. Lauren came up behind her, putting her hands on Nancy's hips and dancing with her. 

"Hey baby." 

"Fitz is down and we have at least a half hour before anyone gets here." 

"Yeah, and my kabobs are only 80% cooked. Is everything handled in the kitchen?" 

"Yes. So pay me some attention." Lauren said. 

"Baby…this dinner was your idea. I'm just…" 

Lauren cut her off, brushing Nancy's brown curls aside to whisper in her ear. 

" _It's our first time together and I'm feeling kinda horny…conventional ways of making love kinda bore me_. Remember that first night together Nance? It was like magic." 

"Mmm…I remember." 

"Yeah, I bet you do." Lauren kissed that special spot behind her ear and Nancy sighed. 

"Baby, I cannot ignore these kabobs." 

"I'm not asking you to. I have it all under control back here; just relax." 

"Lauren…" 

She slid her hands from Nancy's hips to her stomach. Under her blue tee shirt, which said 'Who ever heard of a good piece of elephant?' 

"Baby…?" 

"You smell so good. Concentrate Dr. McNally. Don't let the kabobs burn." 

"My agents are getting a show." 

"Nothing they haven't seen before." Lauren replied. "Tell me how it feels." 

"You know how it feels." Nancy said. 

"Tell me." Lauren kissed the nape of her neck as her hands inched closer to her breasts. 

"Uhh, good baby. We shouldn't…" 

"Do you want me to stop?" Lauren's voice was lush as she popped Nancy's breast out of the cup of her bra and pinched her nipple. 

"Lauren." Nancy said through clenched teeth. 

"I love you boo boo." 

"You better not…ooh, do that again." 

"This?" 

Lauren brushed Nancy's nipple with her thumb. 

"I love your nipples." 

Nancy couldn't take anymore. She turned around and attacked Lauren's mouth. The younger woman moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around Nancy's back. 

"For the love of Mike, get a room." 

The McNally-Pierdons pulled apart with reluctance; Nancy turned so she could fix her clothes. CJ, Nora, and Donna walked up on the deck. 

"Hey guys." Lauren greeted them cheerfully, taking the flowers CJ offered and kissing her cheek. "These are lovely." 

"Thank you. Hey Nance." 

"Hey Claudia Jean. Hey Nora, Donna." 

They all started chatting. Donna pulled out pictures of her son Chandler Jeremy, a few months shy of his first birthday. 

"He looks like Cliff Calley." Nancy said. 

"I told you I am not the only person who called him by his whole name." Nora said, playfully slapping Donna's arm. 

"Where is my godson?" CJ asked, accepting the glass of Cabernet Blanco Lauren offered. 

"Sound asleep." Lauren replied. "Go and look in on him." 

"He is no fun when he is asleep. Can I wake him?" 

"You do and he's going home with you." Nancy replied. 

They laughed as the National Security Advisor filled a tray with kabobs and Lauren put them on the table. 

"These look delicious." Nora said, lighting a cigarette for herself and the Second Lady. 

"Thank you." 

"Hey there." 

Lauren waved as Maggie and her new girlfriend, Samantha Grey, walked across the lawn. Samantha was an English professor at George Washington. It amused Nancy that Maggie pointed out the Secret Service agents to Samantha. There were a few minutes for a flurry of introductions and a cigarette for Samantha. Maggie went and kissed Nancy's cheek. She smiled. 

"Hey, not in front of the wife." Nancy said. 

"You haven't had a chance to sit her down and explain the situation?" Maggie asked. 

"Oh ha ha hon." Lauren replied. 

She always called her hon around their friends; that was their public term of endearment. If she were ever to slip up and call her boo boo…God Lauren didn't want to think about it. 

"Seriously." Nancy raised an eyebrow. 

"Hey, hey, the woman is here!" CJ exclaimed. "Let the party begin." 

They all looked as Chief Justice Evelyn Baker Lang came up the deck steps. More kissing and more wine as her agents made themselves comfortable around the lawn. 

"What did you bring?" Lauren asked as Nancy took the white box from Evelyn's hands. 

"Dulce de leche cheesecake." 

"You're shitting me?" CJ asked. 

"Nope. It is my favorite." 

"Me too." 

"I love you." Donna and Sam said in unison. 

"Well, sit you guys. Dinner is served." 

They sat around the table as Nancy took the cheesecake into the kitchen. She came back with tomato and spinach leaf salad, seafood salad, and grilled potatoes. 

"This is lovely." Maggie said. 

"Nancy worked hard on the kabobs." 

"I could tell. She had her hands pretty full when we showed up." 

"Shut up Ziegler. A toast." 

They all held up their glasses. 

"To another night with good friends and good conversation." Nancy said. 

"Here, here." 

They all joined glasses and broke bread. 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Eww, no!" Nora covered her eyes. 

"You know you would." Evelyn replied. "Let's face it…he is attractive." 

"No. I would have put my foot down." 

"I'd do it." Maggie said, raising her hand. 

Samantha laughed. 

"Um, you don't even like boys." She replied. 

"Hey, sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the sisterhood." Nancy said, picking up a chicken kabob. 

"I would have sex with Hutchison before I slept with Hafley." CJ said. "Hand to God." 

"Please bite your tongue." Donna said. 

"That is disgusting." Evelyn and Nora replied in unison. 

"Can you imagine how sweaty he must get?" Nancy asked. "Eww and how he grunts." 

Evelyn and CJ both visibly shuddered. 

"OK, stop." Donna said. "At least Hafley is cute." 

"He is not. Look, Chris Mulready…I'd do him. No pillow talk allowed but the sex…yes please." CJ said. 

"Chris is attractive." Nancy replied. "But I would take Lynnie any day over him." 

Evelyn smiled. 

"Thanks sweetie." 

"Oh, if we're talking about women it is definitely Amy Gardner…she looks like she would spank you." Nora said. 

"I'd do the First Lady." Maggie said. 

"Ann Stark." Lauren said. 

"You are sleeping on the couch." Nancy replied. 

They all laughed as Lauren reached to take her hand. They kept holding hands. 

"Oh, I love this song." Donna said of _Rock Me Amadeus_. "Is it just me or is it really hard to download on an IPod?" 

"Sounds like it might be you." Nora said. 

"Shut up." 

"I made Lauren do it for me." Nancy replied. 

"See and Nancy has a PhD." 

"How is the Vice-President doing?" Evelyn asked. 

"Pretty good. We had a tiff today." 

"Where are your agents?" Lauren asked. 

"Out front. Bill is off tonight. This place is damn near as safe as the White House anyway." 

"What did you fight about?" Maggie asked. 

Samantha wanted to know how long she had been married. 

"Nine years last month. We argued about the second Administration. I want to take on AIDS…I could pick up some enemies. For the Administration too. Its not as if Leo wants me to shut up…well I don't know what he wants. I just didn't want to hear it. Next question." 

Nancy smiled. 

"He loves you." The National Security Advisor said. 

"I know; the feeling is so mutual. Except when I want to strangle him. I'll take another glass of wine." 

Lauren poured her a glass and went right back to holding hands with Nancy. 

"So Lynnie, 60 this year huh?" Nancy asked. 

"Put my age over the PA system, why don't you?" 

"Do you have anything special planned Madame Chief Justice?" Donna asked. 

Evelyn burst into laughter and for a moment she was just a woman having dinner with friends and not the Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court. 

"What did I say?" Donna asked. 

"No one calls me that." Evelyn said. "Well they do, but only when I am wearing the robe." 

"Or in full bow and scrape mode." Nora added. 

"Or when your husband wants you to jump his bones." CJ said. 

"Exactly. Evelyn is just fine…even Lynnie." 

"Yes ma'am." Donna replied. 

There was more laughter as Donna blushed. 

"You have to forgive Donna," CJ said. "She's from Wisconsin." 

Evelyn smiled. 

"I don't have anything special planned. I'm sure Stephen will take me out to a lovely dinner and buy an extravagant gift. Any ideas ladies?" 

"Just don't drink 104 ounces of beer." Nancy said. 

"What?" Evelyn looked at her. "What did you do sweetie?" 

"52 years old…52 samples of beer. Not the best idea but never let it be said that Dr. Nancy McNally goes half-ass." 

"You must have been pretty drunk." Samantha said. 

"To say the least." Lauren replied. "She tried to molest me in the elevator in front of her agents." 

"Well if she broke the PDA rules she must have been drunk." CJ said. "What else did she do?" 

"I will have you know that Lauren said I did not do anything ridiculous." 

"Well…" 

Nancy looked at her with wide brown eyes. 

"Well what? You said…" 

Lauren kissed her hand and smiled. She assured the National Security Advisor it was not horribly embarrassing, it was just hysterical. CJ wanted to know, and so did everyone else. They all seemed to lean closer, as if Lauren was sharing a secret. 

"Nancy was pretty drunk; the drunkest I had ever seen her. Needless to say, alcohol makes her randy. So she comes out of the bathroom and I'm undressing and she's shit talking." 

"Ah yes." Nora mused. "The near-famous drunken shit talking." 

"Right. So she says she wants me to give it to her. And then, I could not make this up if I tried, she breaks out into a drunken rendition of Give It To Me Baby. Dance included." 

The laughter was nearly deafening, though Nancy found herself laughing with her friends. She hardly remembered it, though bits of it came back with the telling of the story. 

"Yeah Rick James!" CJ and Nora high-fived. 

"Did she do the running man?" Maggie asked with a guffaw. 

"Of course. What drunken dance is complete without the running man? In a testament to my honey's stamina, she actually stayed on both feet and didn't puke." 

"Did you get any?" Donna asked. 

"No." Nancy shook her head. 

"Don't say it like that Nance, like it was really an option. She talked so much shit that night…she was going to make me scream, flip me upside down, work me like a part-time job. Next thing I know…" 

"The drunken snore." They all said. 

"You know it." 

Nancy just laughed, running her free hand through her hair. 

"It was a fantastic birthday. Take notes Lynnie; don't have too much fun. Is everyone ready for dessert?" 

"I want a hunk of that cheesecake." CJ said. 

"Me too." Nora said. 

"How do you keep your hourglass figure?" Maggie asked Nora. 

"Well, the boobs are smaller than the hourglass…" 

"More than a mouthful." Evelyn replied. 

"Toby never complains, in fact he cannot get enough. Anyway, for about three years I have been doing strip aerobics. I even got a pole installed in my exercise room." 

"Oh my God." Samantha gasped. "You actually have a pole." 

"Yeah. You can't be a proper stripper without a pole. Its fun too." 

"I thought about having a pole installed in my bedroom, but all construction at the Naval Conservatory requires federal approval." 

"I can see the application now…" Donna said. "Needed: Stripper pole. Purpose: if you have to ask, you don't need to know." 

They all laughed. 

"Well, I have the cheesecake, peach sorbet, and a lovely fruit salad my mother-in-law sent us." 

"How are Scooter and Meredith?" Maggie asked. 

"Good." Lauren replied. "They have a condo downtown now…sold the house. Daddy is still walking everyday and they are in good health. Nancy and I don't see them as much as we would like but we are going to spend a week down there around Labor Day before Fitz starts school." 

"I hope you know how lucky you are to still have the both of them." CJ said. 

"Oh I do; I never let them forget it either." 

"Bring dessert out here." Nora said. "I love it buffet style." 

"Not a problem." 

Nancy started to clear the table and Lauren helped. Samantha asked if they needed more help. 

"No, we got it." Lauren replied. "Thanks Sam. Just relax ladies; let the wine flow." 

Nancy and Lauren disappeared into the house, through the den and into the kitchen. 

"How did you two meet?" Nora asked Maggie and Samantha. 

"We were set up on a blind date by friends." Samantha said. "Our friend Rachel knew we were both single mothers who didn't have much of a life so she set us up." 

"We had a few nice dinner dates and then took the kids to Colonial Williamsburg for a Saturday of fun." Maggie said. 

"Tim loves Colonial Williamsburg." CJ said. "I definitely have a history buff on my hands." 

"He's seven right?" Evelyn asked. 

"He just turned eight. He is a little Leo; the image and the take charge nature of his father." 

"That must excite Leo." Evelyn replied. 

"It does. He always wanted a son; you know how men are. But he worries too…his life has been no picnic in the park." 

"I have a son too." Samantha said. "Bailey is seven and I worry because I'm not sure if he has the proper male influences he needs in his life." 

"There are programs and outlets, like Big Brothers." Nora said. "And camps, you should look into it. Especially out here." 

"I will. Thanks. Where are Nancy and Lauren?" 

"They have been in there an awful long time." Donna said. 

"If Nora pushed her chair back and leaned she could see directly into the kitchen." CJ said. 

"What am I, a sex commentator?" her Chief of Staff asked. 

"Just do it." 

With a sigh, Nora pushed her chair back and leaned so she could see past the wall that separated the den from the kitchen. 

"What do you see?" Maggie asked. 

"They're just talking…Nancy's going into the freezer for the sorbet. Lauren is…oh wait. Lauren is going in for the kill; she has her from behind. She is kissing her neck and Nancy is protesting." 

"Yeah, I bet." Evelyn smirked. 

"Lauren is turning her around, taking the sorbet from her…oh shit folks, and we have kissing." 

They all laughed and hooted. 

"Wait, Nancy has the upper hand again. She has both of Lauren's hands; she's keeping her at bay. She's…oh no, Lauren is back. More kissing, some necking, hands are under the shirt." 

"Whose?" CJ asked. 

"Lauren, under Nancy's. Whoa, I think I've just seen too much. We just entered under 17 not admitted without a parent." 

More explosive laughter. 

"OK, Nancy is putting a firm stop to it and the boob is going back in the bra." 

"You're shitting me." Samantha said. 

"Nope. They were hooking up when we got here." Nora replied. 

"Those two definitely can't keep their hands off each other." Donna said. 

"I think its cute." Evelyn said. 

"Me too." They all said in unison. 

"Oh shit, they're coming." 

Nora moved her chair up and Evelyn poured more wine. Nancy and Lauren were back on the deck to find all of their guests tight lipped. 

"Here's dessert." Lauren said. 

Nancy looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

"What is going on with you guys? I don't think I've ever seen you six this quiet." 

Donna started to giggle; couldn't help it. Quickly the table erupted into a fit of giggly laughter. 

"What?" Lauren asked, putting the cheesecake down on Nora and CJ's end of the table. 

"Take a couple of steps back." Evelyn said. "And lean." 

Lauren did, and could not help but smile despite the flush on her cheeks. 

"What?" Nancy asked. She was already seated and eating fruit salad. 

"Um, I'm figuring it was Nora, had an unadulterated view of the happenings in the kitchen." Lauren replied. 

"Adult being the operative word." Maggie said. 

More laughter from the Peanut Gallery as Lauren went back to her chair. 

"Well good then." Nancy said. "Obviously you saw that I was being molested." 

They all started to grab sorbet and cheesecake. Donna went for the fruit salad. 

"Molested is a stretch." CJ replied. "I didn't hear a lick of protest when the booby made an appearance." 

"Lick." Sam said giggling. 

They all fell over laughing. 

"Oh my God." Nancy closed her eyes. "No more talking." She cut her eyes at Lauren but they all saw the intense love there. 

"I think it is magnificent that you two still want each other." Maggie said. "There is something to be said for being in it almost a decade and still finding your partner sexy." 

"Amen." CJ held up a forkful of cheesecake. "I personally think my husband is the sexiest man on the planet." 

"Yeah, isn't it like weekly that you two are in some paper or magazine canoodling?" Lauren asked. 

"Hey, I don't pose for a lot of those pictures. Damn telescopic lens." 

The women smirked. 

"Well, another toast." Evelyn said. "To love, sex, sensuality, and all the other things people think women our age don't think about." 

"Here, here." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Are you OK to drive home?" Nancy asked CJ after kissing her cheek. 

"Probably not…I have Lewis. Next time I want to see my sweet little Fitz." 

"I'll call you." 

CJ hugged Lauren and then they were all rushing out to the porch. 

"Drive safe Maggie!" Nora shouted with a wave. 

"Sam's taking me!" 

Nora gave her the thumbs up. Maggie was the only one without a chauffeur. There seemed to be Secret Service agents everywhere, more so when Evelyn walked out of the front door. She kissed Nancy twice and Lauren once. 

"Give Stephen my love." Nancy said. 

"Of course." 

"And really re-think not doing anything for your birthday Lynnie…60 is important." 

"OK. I'll call you this week. Goodnight Lauren." 

"'Night." 

She slipped her arm around Nancy's waist as they waved to everyone. CJ rolled down her window, causing a couple of agents to scowl. It was still difficult to control Mrs. McGarry. 

"We need to do this again soon!" she shouted. "Next time, my place!" 

"Yeah. Goodnight Claudia Jean." 

She made Lewis honk the horn before they pulled off. 

"That was fun." Lauren said as Nancy closed and locked the door. The agents would be in for a sweep in a half hour. 

"I had a good time. You're right baby; we should do that more often." 

"Told you." Lauren kissed her temple. "Let's go to bed boo boo." 

"You go; I want to load the dishwasher. I'll be upstairs in a few." 

Lauren nodded, kissing her once more for good measure. 

"I love you Nancy." 

"Love you too." 

Lauren said she was going to take a quick shower. Nancy nodded, heading into the kitchen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

She left the lamp on in the living room and went upstairs. She could hear music coming from the bedroom, Lisa Stansfield. Nancy looked in on Fitz, clutching Theodore in his sleep. His mother leaned over to kiss him, lingering for a moment to commit his scent to memory. 

"I love you my precious muffin." She whispered, kissing him again. 

Nancy stared at him for a moment and walked out, leaving the door ajar. Going into the bedroom, the National Security Advisor smiled. Lauren relaxed against the pillows dressed in a piece of flimsy pink material that passed for panties. 

"Ooh," Nancy said. "more dessert." 

"Get undressed babycakes…you're so beautiful." 

Nancy nearly did a double take. Baby was her term of endearment, since the very first time. Damn did it sound sexy coming from Lauren's lips. Nancy undressed slowly. Jeans, then her tee shirt. She threw the bra into the chair but left the panties on. 

"Take it all off." 

Lauren's voice took on that husky edge, the one that drove Nancy crazy with desire. Pulling her panties down her legs she found she was already wet. 

"Now what?" Nancy stepped out of the panties but did not move from her spot. 

"I want you to just stand there so I can look at you, but other things are pressing me along." 

"What other things?" 

"Come here and I tell you." 

Nancy walked over to the bed and Lauren pulled her down, positioning the National Security Advisor's body under hers. 

"Tell me." Nancy whispered. 

"You make me so wet when you take off your clothes." Lauren began to nibble down her neck. "Oh believe me, in clothes, you are a sight, but without them…Juno the warrior. The ample breasts, soft and delicate to the touch, tasting of caramel, the full hips, and the sweet backside." 

Nancy arched her back and moaned as Lauren's hands gently caressed her breasts. 

"What else?" Nancy asked. 

"Mmm, how about the way you moan when I'm inside you…even better is the way you scream. Clutching my back; crying out my name. You lose all your inhibitions when I'm making love to you. You belong only to me." 

"Oh God yes. Yes!" 

Lauren dropped tiny kisses all over her breasts as Nancy squirmed on the bed. She slipped her nipple between her lips, biting gently before sucking hard. 

"Lauren! Oh God baby!" 

"Yeah, that is what I like to hear. You must really want me; I don't think I have ever seen you this wet baby doll. Damn, what's a girl to do?" 

Nancy clutched her wife's back, pulling her close until their breasts pressed together. 

"Make love to me Lauren. I want you so much." 

Lauren smiled, kissing her thoroughly. She leaned over to the nightstand drawer, the toy drawer, but Nancy pulled her back. 

"No, I want you. Your mouth, your tongue, your fingers…I only want you." 

"Yeah?" Lauren asked, kissing her again. 

"Oh God, yes. Now Lauren, now!" 

Lauren smiled, getting right to her task. Nancy thought her head was going to pop off her shoulders, it felt so good. One hand rested gently on the back of Lauren's head as the other nearly put tear holes in the sheets. Her back arched, and Nancy squealed as Lauren squeezed her breast and tweaked the nipple. 

"Oh God, oh God! Oh good God! Jesus! Lauren!" 

Nancy covered her eyes with her hand as she bit down on the primal scream of ecstasy that came from her diaphragm in an angelic mezzo-soprano. It would surely wake Fitz. The main event was over, but Lauren still stroked, watching Nancy's clit quiver just as every other part of her did. 

"Was it…?" 

Lauren did not get out the whole sentence. Nancy's mouth attacked her. Their tongues clashed and Lauren pulled back some, letting Nancy have her moment. 

"I love you so much." She whispered in Lauren's ear when the power of speech returned. 

"I love you too. What I really love is that I have the rest of my life to get reactions like that out of you." 

"Damn right." 

Nancy kissed her again before Lauren cuddled in her arms. She covered them with the sheet. 

"Baby, don't you…?" 

"Shh." Lauren cut her off with a soft kiss. "Just sleep, I want to hold you. I am completely satisfied Dr. McNally." 


End file.
